


Art Lessons (Italy X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Other, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: You are naturally a daydreamer, but you must have broke the record with how many doorframes you can walk into in one day. at least you got a certain someone to notice you on your second trip into a door frame. Betcha can't guess who...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OMG this is the first story I ever wrote! However, since it hasn't even been a year since I started publishing my stories online, I can't really call it that old.
> 
> I'll warn you now: it probably sucks really bad. I didn't feel like editing it to my standards now - after all, I can compare my new stories to this one and see any improvements or whatever; you get the point. I didn't edit it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

You walked down the long corridors of your school, dreading the next lesson you had. Your (e/c) eyes were dull and uninterested in life around you, and you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings. So, you being you, walked straight into a door frame. And fell over.

Blushing like crazy, you glanced around you, hoping that no-one had seen your little accident. But of course, you were cursed it seems, because pretty much _everyone_ in your class had seen you walk straight into the stupid door frame. You heard the laughter, and the voices (and no, you _weren’t_ going crazy).

You quickly stood up, but your head hurt really badly. _Damn,_ you thought to yourself as you swept your (h/l/c) hair out of your (e/c) eyes. Your ‘instincts’ kicked in and you ran into the room where the door frame had ‘attacked’ you.

Of course, you had the directional sense of a drunken squirrel in space.

You ran right into a PE Group who were (for some reason) doing a boxing course. And you just _had_ to stop right in-between two really good students, who punched at the same time, not realising you were there, and hit you square on in both cheeks.

Then the darkness took over you.

 

                                                 ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

You woke up in the nurse’s office, head only lightly throbbing.

The nurse walked over when she saw you stirring, and crossed her arms.

“Honestly, (y/n), what’re you like?” she scolded.

“I don’t know,” you replied, shoulders sagging.

“That was a rhetorical question.” The nurse snapped.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, distracted by a pile of stickers on her desk. You wanted one. “Can I have a sticker?” You asked, pointing at them.

“Out.” The nurse said in a dangerous tone. Nodding, you walked out, glancing at the clock before you left. You had just missed lunch, but at least you’d got out of science, which was the lesson you were dreading. You hated science because you never understood the words in it. Photosynthesis- something to do with taking pictures of your sister? Or was it something to do with plants? Shrugging, you headed towards your next lesson, which was Art. You didn’t mind Art, but you were terrible at it. There was someone you had a massive crush on who was a boss at Art- Feliciano Vargas. He was Italian, and had an adorable curl in his hair. You really wanted to touch his curl, but Feli never let _anyone_ touch his curl. Because you were daydreaming so much, you didn’t notice the Art Room’s door frame coming dangerously close to you…

You walked right into it.

You fell over _again_ , your head hurting _again_. Blushing again, you rubbed your head.

“Ve~ are you alright, (y/n)?” you looked up, and saw _Feliciano_ , of all people, holding his hand out to you. Blushing even more, so it looked like you were gonna explode, you took his hand and he helped you up.

“Thanks,” you mumbled under your breath.

Feli smiled, eyes closed, and cocked his head to the side in such a cute way that you wanted to _hug_ him. He turned to walk away, but stopped and said to you, “We get to choose our new seats today, and I don’t have a partner, so do you want to sit next to me?” You could only nod vigorously and follow him. The little person in your head was jumping around, punching the air with victory (once again, _not_ crazy).

You sat down next to him and read the board. You had to _draw_. _Oh for God’s sake,_ you thought angrily. You carried on reading, and realised you had to draw a _rabbit. Why? What’s the point? Oh well._ You got your pencil, freshly sharpened, and began to draw. First, you drew a circle, then a bigger circle, then a fluffy cloud opposite the smaller circle. Then you drew the eyes (circles with dots in them) and two rectangular teeth hanging out. Then the ears (that looked like sausages) and the legs (which resembled chicken wings (you did miss dinner after all- it’s not your fault you were hungry!)).

Finished, you put your pencil down and admired your work- that took you about a minute to do. It was terrible. What the hell was it? Definitely not a rabbit, that’s for sure. Feli glanced over at your work, and blinked twice with a deadpan look on his face. Not saying anything, he slowly turned back to his work. He’d only done the face shape and an ear, but it was damn good.

You tapped his shoulder unconsciously and asked without realising it, “Hey, Feli, can you give me private art lessons?”

He froze for a minute, as did you.

He looked at you, or rather, into your eyes, brown locking with (e/c). You swallowed nervously. Then Feli did that cute smile, head cock and eye close and answered “Sure!” You wanted to _hug_ him. Heck, you nearly did.

 

                                         ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

You walked with Feli back to his house, where you would get your first lesson with him. Feli set up everything, and began to lecture you about the basic arty things. Then he let you try drawing a bunny again.

“Don’t rush, (y/n)! Remember, patience.” He advised.

“It’s hopeless! I’m just cursed at life, plain and simple!” You slammed the pencil down as hot tears began to prick your eyes.

You felt arms wrap around you from behind. “It’s alright, (y/n).” Feli whispered in your ear. “If you want, I can draw what you want for you.” You turned round, stood up and jumped at him, trying to hug him (yes, a hug at last!) but it was more of a rugby tackle. You crashed to the ground, an Italian lump of flesh cushioning your fall.

Feli was confused, but you didn’t give him any time to recover.

You kissed him.

You kissed your _crush_.

And heck, did you enjoy it.

Feli didn’t fight back. He just went with it. In truth, he’d always had a soft spot for you, so when you kissed him, he returned it.

When you two pulled apart, Feli said “How about we end this art lesson and go get a coffee or something?”

Nodding and blushing, you replied with a simple ‘Aye’.

You both sat there awkwardly.

“Could you maybe let me get up, (y/n)?” Feli asked.

Realising you were still sat on him, you leaped up and let him get up. You felt like Feli was your boyfriend now. Not that you were complaining, of course.

Together, (for some reason hand in hand as well) you both walked out the room, but not before you walked into _yet another goddamn door frame._

“I swear door frames are out to get me today.” You growled, before walking out through the actual door.

Once you were out Feli’s house, he draped an arm over your shoulders, as you had stopped holding hands after the door frame ‘attacked’ you.

“Hey, Feli, you know, I don’t know if this will work out. I mean, I am cursed, after all.” You sighed.

But Feli only smiled. “Then we’ll be cursed together, (y/n).”

Then he kissed you on your cheek and rubbed your shoulder. Despite the door frames and the boxers-to-be, this was the best day of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I warned you it would be bad!
> 
> Seriously, even I cringed at the ending, and I didn't even read the whole thing, so it's obviously bad, but oh well. This was written about April/May 2016, btw.
> 
> I get the feeling it's time to shut up now. See ya!


End file.
